


Trucker and his husband

by loulougoingsolo



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Couple, Phone Sex, Trucker and Plumber who likes flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loulougoingsolo/pseuds/loulougoingsolo
Summary: A week in the life of trucker Rhett McLaughlin and his husband, Link Neal, who has quit his landscaping business in pursuit to make a new career in plumbing, in his business Link's Sinks and Stinks. Rhett's work forces him to be apart from his husband - how can they help each other get through the separation?You can blame all of this on the Rhett and Link vlog #7, the one where they find the stink.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 16
Kudos: 45





	Trucker and his husband

“I don’t want you to leave me alone”, Link said, snuggling his face against Rhett’s chest. “Why do you always have to go?”

“Baby, you know we need this. Maybe, once your plumbing business gets going, I can cut down the miles, but right now, I have to go. It’ll only be a week. I’ll call you every night. And when I get back, we can plan for the honeymoon we never got to have.”

Rhett squeezed his husband against him, breathing in the clean, soapy smell of his hair. They’d been married for a year now, after being lovers for a decade, but every time he had to leave this sweet, beautiful man to go on his routes, he missed Link as much as he had when their love was new. The excitement of the first years had changed for the comfortable, easy love they now had, but it was by no means lesser. Rhett loved waking up by Link’s side, seeing his blue eyes turn from foggy and sleepy to loving and bright. Link’s eyes were so expressive, and when they focused on Rhett, they were always filled with love.

But money was tight. Link had recently gotten his plumber’s licence, and his business, Link’s Sinks and Stinks, was too new to fully support itself. When Link ditched his previous career in landscaping to pursue his dreams of becoming a plumber like his late uncle, they had considered joining forces, but Rhett had been driving his truck for 15 years, his business was debt free, and as long as he kept driving, he knew they could afford living in this small house they’d bought together, when they finally decided to get hitched last year. The apartment they had before was a bit too small for when they’d be ready to have kids, and Rhett wanted Link to have a garden. Link might have not wanted to continue working as a landscaper, but he loved plants, and even if it meant money was tight for a while, Rhett wanted to see Link smile at his daffodils and petunias – and he didn’t mind the fresh herbs Link had been using recently, when making him something extra special to eat after getting home from his route. Rhett loved to eat, and he loved Link’s cooking. If only he could stay home for another day.

Link was a tiny, slender man with a huge heart. He had fallen for Rhett in an instant, when he had delivered the potting soil to one of the first project sites he had worked on, 11 years ago. Rhett had hopped off his truck, looking tall, handsome and a little too self-assured next to the cock pit. He had had a beard and the golden wavy hair back then, too, and he had been magnificent in his youthful glory, but Link loved the more mature Rhett just as much, or more. He loved the grey spots that were scattered across Rhett’s fluffy beard – and he enjoyed searching for the first grey hairs that Rhett was only just getting. Link was a bit uncertain about his own aging, but after he’d become Rhett’s lover, he had slowly become more comfortable with his own salt and pepper hair. The first words Rhett had said 11 years ago, had been “Hello, gorgeous! I have your dirt.” Link still remembered how he had blushed when Rhett had lifted his eyebrow suggestively. He hadn’t thought truckers were his type, but this stunning giant stole his heart with ease. All he wanted in life was to be by Rhett’s side.

* * *

Watching the rear end of Rhett’s truck drive slowly disappear in the distance, Link thought about the week to come. His website for Link’s Sink and Stink had gone up a week ago, and he had already had some clients, and he was hopeful for the future. He needed a bigger project to make his business viable, something other than finding dead rats in vent systems. The old lady who had called him about a nasty smell she couldn’t locate, had assumed it was a problem with her drains, and Link hadn’t had the heart to refuse removing the bloated carcass from her house, even though he was a plumber and not an exterminator. She had paid well for his service, and even given him a cutting of the pink geranium she had on her porch. Such a sweet lady, Link thought to himself. She had asked him to come clean her gutters next week, and Link had agreed. Yeah, he was a plumber now, but he also had a landscaping degree, and technically, gutters WERE pipes, right?

Three days later, Rhett opened the door to his motel room, tossed his cap on the small table, and placed his box of take-out beans next to the hat. He had reached the furthest point of his trip, and the next day, he’d get to turn his truck towards home. He’d called Link every day, as he had promised, and the longing in Link’s voice had made his heart ache. Link had talked about a lady with geraniums and gutters, and about an ikea faucet he had installed for a young pregnant couple. A chubby cat had climbed on top of his feet when he was cleaning the floor drain of a recently widowed man, and the man had laughed for the first time after his wife’s death at the sight. Rhett could hear Link’s voice turn softer when he described it, but he could also tell that Link was enjoying his new work, he had joy in his voice, unlike before, while still doing landscaping. Link loved talking to people, interacting with them on a daily basis, and although he had loved planning and planting gardens, it had always felt like a lonely job.

Rhett wasn’t as social as Link. He enjoyed the solitude of being on the road, and the short exchanges he had when taking a lunch break in a diner were enough for him. If it wasn’t for Link who regularly insisted for them to visit friends or family, Rhett would probably still be living his life like a recluse. Link had helped him open up. Rhett missed seeing Link’s face, touching him, getting to show him how much he loved him. Three more days, right now he had to settle for hearing Link’s voice.

* * *

Link’s face lit up when he saw Rhett’s name on his phone screen. He was filling up the dish washer, but he now quickly placed the mug in his hand on the counter, rinsed his hands and picked up the phone. “Hey babe!” he said to the phone. He balanced the phone between his ear and shoulder while wiping his hands on the towel. Rhett’s words reached him through the speaker. “God, I’ve missed hearing your voice!” Link could hear the exhaustion in Rhett’s voice.

“Long day, huh? Are you parked for the night?”

“Yeah, I took a motel room for tonight, my back is killing me. I couldn’t take another night on the bunk bed, and I needed a shower.”

Link walked across their house to the bedroom, thinking that Rhett was demanding too much from himself. They’d need to take that vacation soon. Rhett needed to relax.

“Did you take the shower yet?” Link asked, while sitting on their king size bed. “No, I just got in.” “I wish I could be there with, you. I’d help you wash up. Would you let me wash your back?” Link’s voice was teasing, and the words dropped from his lips at a slow, sensual pace. He could hear a gasp on the other end. “Yeah? I could use a good lathering. What else would you do?”

Link smiled, loosening the ribbon on his pyjama pants. He could tell Rhett was in the game, and he was going to make sure they both came out winners. “First, I need to make sure you’re all wet. I want to rub the shampoo into your hair…mmmh…your hair is so long, and thick. I love how your curls wrap around my fingers.”

“Oh, yes. Come closer, baby. I want to feel your skin on mine.” Rhett’s voice was tense, and all the signs of him being tired had vanished. Link licked his lips, and allowed his right hand slip under his waistband. Take it slow, he reminded himself. We don’t want this to be over too soon.

“God, you smell so good. I need to taste you. Oh, your skin is salty. We need to soap you up, get you clean. Your nipples are all hard, I want to put my lips over them. Suck on them. Wrap my tongue around them.”

“Oh, fuck. Yes, suck all you want. I’m so hard right now. Please, don’t stop talking.”

Link knew exactly what his lover wanted. He imagined himself, licking his way down, tasting Rhett’s chest, his stomach. In his mind, he followed the curly hairs further down. “Oh, you are so big!”

Rhett was gasping for air. He was sitting on the motel bed, eyes closed, jeans buttoned down, hand in his crotch. Link’s soft words describing his trail down on his wet body were killing him, but doing it, oh, so nicely. “Hang on, I need my lube. Fuck!”

Link was grinning to his phone, listening to the sounds of Rhett franticly going through his bag, looking for the bottle. Link didn’t mind the pause, if he didn’t pace this properly, he’d come in an instant. “Ok, I’m here. Please, Link. Continue. Take me in your mouth.”

Link imagined Rhett’s naked body in front of him, imagined taking his cock in his mouth, sliding his lips all the way down, taking him in. “Mhmm. You taste so good. I need to grab your ass so I can get you closer.”

Rhett’s eyes were fluttering. He was moving his own hand up and down the shaft of his penis, imagining Link’s dark-haired head moving on him. Link’s soft moans, grunts and sighs from the other end of the phone gave him the rhythm. He felt Link’s hands squeezing his butt cheeks, in the same rhythm he moved his hand. The air in the room felt hot, and dry, but he was too close to notice. “Fuck, Link, I’m gonna come. Ah, fu-uu-ck!”

Hearing Rhett cry of pleasure and release brought Link to climax. They were hundreds of miles apart, but in that moment, they were together. “I love you, honey. I’ll be dreaming about you tonight.” Link ended the call, and soon fell asleep. It didn’t occur to him until the next morning that he forgot to finish doing the dishes.

* * *

Rhett dropped by at the flower shop to buy a bouquet of gerbera daisies for Link before driving home. The memory of the night tree days earlier had helped him get through the rest of his journey. He had delivere d his load to their destination. He couldn’t wait to see Link again, the sweet, kind, loving husband of his. After parking his truck, he rushed to the house, with his smile getting wider with each step.

“Baby, I’m home!”

Link turned around from the kitchen counter, where he had been tossing salad, and admiring the geranium which was already showing signs of developing roots. Link felt that this home was the place where he’d want to grow his roots, too.

“Rhett. Finally.” Link removed his apron, and walked over to Rhett, who, before he had a chance to wrap his arms around him, handed him a huge bouquet of bright orange flowers. “What’s this? Sweetie, you shouldn’t have.” But Rhett could see, from the way Link’s eyes started to twinkle that he was pleased for the surprise. “I wanted to thank you for cleaning my pipes the other night.” Rhett smiled with the same suggestive way he had all those years ago, when they first met. “Dude, that’s nasty! Just because I’m a plumber now, you don’t need to use that kind of language!” Link softly slapped Rhett’s arm with his flowers.

“Speaking of plumbers, I have good news! The lady who had that dead rat, has asked me to renovate her entire piping system. It’s a huge project. We’ll finally get to go to honeymoon. And she promised me more cuttings from her garden!” Link put his flowers on the dining table and finally walked over to hug Rhett.

“I love you, trucker.” His voice was muffled against Rhett’s shoulder. Rhett gave a moment to himself just to hold his husband, and to smell his hair, before replying: ”I love you, too, mr Professional Plumber. And I have a project of my own for you. I need someone to clean my piping system, too.”

“Oh, shut up, you jerk! But, since I’m professional, how about we go take a shower before dinner, and I’ll see what I can do?”

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just need to write the first things that come to your head, and this was one of those times. I'd like to thank the kind folks on tumblr for helping me decide if a phone sex sequence was the way to go - it clearly was. I planned on avoiding saying anything about cleaning the pipes, but when one of the characters is a plumber, that's kind of required, right? Sorry, not sorry.
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed this read, and please, give me your kind, constructive feedback, kudos etc below!


End file.
